Many medical procedures involve joining tissue pieces. Joining adjacent tissue pieces is commonly performed using suture, particularly where the tissue pieces are easily accessible to the surgeon. In conventional surgical techniques, the surgeon will join the tissue pieces by forcing a needle and suture material through various portions of the tissue, and then tying a knot in the suture material to securely join the tissue pieces.
Minimally invasive surgical techniques have emerged as an alternative to conventional surgical techniques to perform a plurality of surgical procedures. Minimally invasive procedures differ from conventional surgical procedures in that a plurality of devices may be introduced into the body through a small incision. As a result, trauma to the body is greatly reduced, thereby decreasing the recovery time of the patient.
Percutaneous and other minimally-invasive methods of surgery, where the surgery may be performed remotely via catheters, often include the need to fasten tissue pieces which the surgeon cannot directly access. For example, in percutaneous operations to close a patent foramen ovale (PFO), adjacent tissue pieces on either side of the PFO must be joined together via a catheter. In so-called edge-to-edge valve repairs, adjacent valve leaflet edges are joined together to restore valve functionality. Further information on these and similar procedures for which the current invention can be applicable are disclosed in the following references, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,930 issued to Allen et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/106,583, filed Mar. 26, 2002 and entitled, “Sequential Heart Valve Leaflet Repair Device and Method of Use”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/233,879, filed Sep. 3, 2002 and entitled “Single Catheter Mitral Valve Repair Device and Method”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/389,721, filed Mar. 14, 2003 and entitled “Mitral Valve Repair System and Method of Use”; and patent application Ser. No. 11/174,143, filed Jun. 30, 2005 and entitled “System, Apparatus, and Method for Repairing Septal Defects.”
One challenge presented when performing a heretofore conventional surgical procedure using a minimally invasive technique is to remotely position and secure sutures to an area of interest. In minimally invasive surgical techniques the surgeon's access to the approximation site is greatly reduced. One method involves using a surgical device to attach the suture material to the tissue, while allowing for sufficient suture so that the suture ends lead outside of the patient's body for easy access by the surgeon. The surgeon can remotely form a loose knot in the suture material and advance the knot to the tissue within the patient using a so-called “knot pusher.” The surgeon can then remotely tighten the suture and knot, thereby joining the tissue pieces together.
Several knot pushing devices are known which permit an operator to push suture knots which have been formed extracorporeally towards tissue to be sutured. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,863, issued to Garrison et al., discloses a surgical knot pusher having an elongated body connected to a pushing head. The pushing head engages a portion of suture material containing a knot and is advanced to the area of interest, thereby “throwing” the knot. Once the suture knot is placed the knot pushing device is removed and a cutting implement is introduced into the body and cuts the remaining suture material. The remaining suture material is then removed. Another example of a knot pusher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,890, entitled “Surgical Knot Pushing Device and Method of Use,” the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Another method of securing suture material involves using a clip to secure the suture together. The clip can be delivered remotely by advancing the clip along a relatively long suture line to the area of interest, and then deploying the clip such that the clip secures the suture in place. With the clip thus secured, the excess suture can be cut and removed from the patient. An example of such a clip as well as methods and devices for use therewith are disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 11/174,357 filed Jun. 30, 2005 and entitled “System, Apparatus, and Method for Fastening Tissue,” and patent application Ser. No. 11/345,208 filed Jan. 31, 2006 and entitled “System, Apparatus, and Method for Fastening Tissue,” the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In light of the foregoing, there is presently a need for improved systems for remotely joining tissue pieces. More specifically, there is a present need for an improved method, apparatus, and system for remotely and securely joining tissue pieces with suture. The current invention meets this need.